


Lucky

by Anonymous



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777285) by [hestherewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme). 



“你会去今晚的剧组派对吗？”Darren问。他躺在沙发上，浏览Chris的电视频道。  
对于一个仅仅约会了几个星期的人而言，Chris喜欢Darren在他的屋子里显得非常自在。他表现得就像在家一样。他不会刻意拉开距离，尤其是Chris希望他在身边的时候，而且他喜欢Darren懒洋洋地躺在沙发上。  
遇见Darren是他的运气。他每天都为此而感激。他从Darren身上找到了朋友、挚友和爱人。这对他而言简直太完美了。直到发生了这样的事。  
“唔，不去。我想我不会去。”  
他们刚和那群人从世界巡演回来，而现在Darren还想和他们待在一起。  
“为什么不去？”他说，抬起头直视Chris。Chris提醒自己这也是他喜欢Darren的一点。目光直视。这说明了另一方对交谈的内容感兴趣。  
“我不想去。”  
“来嘛，Chris。别这么扫兴。你答应过的。”Darren抱怨到。  
Chris深呼吸，试图不要让这个影响他，但他还是说了“你表现得像个孩子。我没有答应过任何事。”虽然他后悔这么说。  
“而你就是太固执。”Darren立马反唇相讥。  
“那你呢。你就不固执吗？坚持让我做我不想做的事？”  
“也许这不像我们计划的那么顺利。”Darren突然说，半是陈述半是怀疑。  
“也许。”Chris大胆地说，但他立刻感到很糟。他心里完全不是这么想的。他到底在干什么？他曾经相信Darren就是他的命中注定。不可能再有其他人了。而现在他因为这么一点小争执就放弃一切。他一言不发地跑进房间，打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一张折起来的黄色纸张。  
他慢慢走回客厅，把那张纸交给Darren，说：“读完这个，然后你可以决定你是不是适合我的人。”  
然后他走回卧室，关上房门，留下Darren一个人。  
——————————————————————  
***十年前＊**  
Chris重重关上屋子的后门，但立刻就后悔了，他意识到Hannah可能在睡觉，而且这会让他的母亲很生气。然而他控制不住自己的情绪。Marcus再次取笑他，整个五年级班都嘲笑他，而Marcus应该是他的好友。  
“嗨，甜心。”他的母亲和他打招呼。她正在厨房桌子上写着什么，没有抬起头。“今天过得怎么样？”  
“不好。Marcus又在全班面前取笑我的故事。他上次保证下不为例。但他还是这么做了。”  
“啊，那可不好。也许你应该坐到其他人旁边去。”她说，依然在笔记本上奋笔疾书。  
“但是他是我最好的朋友。”他辩解。“我只是希望他对我不要这么刻薄。或者我可以另找一个好友。”  
他的母亲嗯了一声表示同意，但是Chris注意到她正全神贯注在面前的笔记本上。  
“你在写什么？”Chris边说边从冰箱里拿出一盒果汁。  
“哦，亲爱的，抱歉。”她为没有认真听他说话而道歉。“你还记得我和你父亲参加的精神指引课程吗？”  
Chris点头。  
“他们布置了这个很棒的练习，让我们写下生活中我们喜欢的事，然后宇宙就会赐给我们。”  
“就像阿拉丁里的精灵一样？”Chris激动地问。  
“有点像是那样。”他的母亲轻笑起来。“如果你想的话，你也可以写一个。写下你想要什么样的好友。也许宇宙就会把这带给你。”  
“嗯，我可以试试。我能借张纸吗？”  
他的母亲给了他一张纸，Chris跑上楼，回到自己的房间，坐在写字台前开始思考。  
他在纸上写下标题“我的好友的要求”。  
1）永远不会嘲笑我。  
2）永远和我分享。  
3）喜欢我的故事。  
4）会⋯⋯  
他停下笔。他想他可以晚点再在列表上添加内容，于是他把纸折好，放进抽屉里。第二天他告诉Marcus他不想和他再做朋友了，因为他太差劲了。

Chris16岁时，他的列表上有了23条，他逐渐增加了在智力、爱好、喜欢的电影、戏剧、乐队和其他方面的要求。例如这样的：  
**8）要喜欢恐龙战队、忍者神龟或者哈里波特。**  
或  
**11）在我们一起玩的时候喜欢看书。**  
按Chris的同学的说法，只有你想成为死宅才会有这样的爱好，但是他不介意，他会找到一个好友，那人喜欢这一切而不是只想成为受欢迎的学生。  
**14）他必须对我的家人和自己的家人都好。**  
他的朋友对Hannah大喊大叫之后他写下这条。他这辈子都没这么愤怒过。她解释说他的妹妹在动她的东西，他们都是这样阻止他们的弟弟“行为不端”的。  
当他回顾这张列表，他意识到他希望他的男友身上有这些品质。是的，男友。他明白自己的取向有一阵了，他的家人也很支持他。虽然不能说他的同学或小镇也接受他，但那都不重要。Chris并不打算一直待在这里。  
于是他又看了看这张列表，从他开始写这张列表到现在已经六年了，他改了标题，改成“我的男友的要求”。在把列表放回抽提前，他又加了一点。  
**24）他应该成为我的好友。**

几年过去了，Chris也经历了多次约会，他写下的要求几乎翻倍。并不是说他不在乎这些人，只是他们成为了让他更加认清自己喜欢什么和不喜欢什么的方式。  
**29）他应该因为我的笑话发笑。**  
30）不应该太严肃。  
这两点是一起写的。Chris的约会对象摔倒在地，他开玩笑，说了从这个角度看起来风景不错吧之类的话，那个人甚至没问Chris的名字就夺门而出。  
他遇到的一个人会说外语，这一点令他极为着迷。  
**35）他应该会说一门外语。妈的这太吸引人了。**  
然而几次约会之后他发现那个家伙从不替约会对象付钱。他之前的约会对象从不让他付钱，Chris认为有被视为平等的其他方式，而不是这两种极端。Chris与他和平分手，他回家在列表上又加上一条。  
**48）他应该视我为平等。**  
Chris知道与其指望这张列表上的要求都转化成现实出现在他面前，倒不如说这是某种治疗方式。这里集合了他的愿望、希望和渴望，全都融合凝结于纸张之上，他长久以来妥帖保存。  
他从未告诉别人关于这张列表的事，担心别人会指责他太过苛刻挑剔。但是他并没有让这张纸限制他喜欢谁。他决定喜欢谁并不受这张列表的影响。然而，Chris长久以来一直怀疑一个普普通通的人，用一支普普通通的笔，在一张普普通通的纸上写下的文字是否真的可以说服这个宇宙，或者上帝，或者无论什么神祇。  
他总是认为可能有这样一个符合要求的人存在。有一个人可以满足Chris的标准。几乎就像Chris在梦境中所创造的角色一样。但他从未想象这个人可能和他在片场相遇，就在他工作了两年的录音棚里。  
——————————————————————  
在床边紧张地坐了十分钟后，Darren手中拿着列表走进了房间。当他看向Chris，他那双漂亮的眼睛充满了泪水，脸上带着微笑。他盯着Chris看了一会，然后开口。  
“我缺少了几点。”他坦诚。“但是，Chris，列表上有些事你之前不可能知道。你是怎么做到的？怎么知道这些的？”  
Chris感到欣喜若狂。他简直冲向男友，想要拥抱他。  
“我不知道。我在遇到你之前写下了这些。远在认识你之前。”  
“不可能。”他说，仍然对现在发生的一切感到不可思议。  
“我发誓。而这描述的就是你。我不会就这么让你离开。”他叹了口气，试图停止哭泣。  
“我没这个打算。”  
“那就好。”Chris回答，用尽所有力气紧紧抱着Darren。  
Darren所缺少的那些都不重要，例如在意大利面里放多少芝士，或是最喜欢的酸奶口味。  
更重要的是Darren符合Chris所列出的其他所有要求。例如  
**32）他应该对某件事充满热情。**  
甚至  
**27）必须帅气。这点非常重要。**  
他甚至满足了他在11岁时所写下的一条。  
**10）喜欢童话和迪斯尼电影。**

几年后的一晚，Chris准备上床睡觉，他再次看到了那张列表。他注意到一些显然不是他做出的修改。  
列表下方增加了两点要求。  
**49）他应该爱我。**  
**50）我应该爱他** 。  
标题现在改成“我的 ~~男友~~ 灵魂伴侣的要求”。  
Chris忍俊不禁，吻了在他身边熟睡的Darren，摇摇头，心想他为何如此幸运。  
Fin


End file.
